


untitled

by albionship



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albionship/pseuds/albionship
Summary: It's a Tarantino film so... a foot massage seems appropriatepre-canon and not beta'd
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Tarantino film so... a foot massage seems appropriate  
> pre-canon and not beta'd

The way Rick complained about his sprained left ankle made you think that he'd broken his foot. Cliff decided it was one of the tough days. 

Cliff parked the car right in front of the giant face of Rick, which looked more twisted t han usual today. “Don’t get out of the car just yet ,” he said to Rick. Cliff walked to the passenger seat and opened the door for him. He positioned his arm under Rick’s shoulder, and said, “lean on me.”

“Ooh… Right… Yes…”

“You can still walk right?” asked Cliff, despite having seen Rick walk with difficulties towards the car half an hour ago on the set. He helped Rick walk a few steps, and his boss grunted the whole time. “We’re almost there.”

“Great!”

“Do you want me to take a look at it?”

“What?”

“Your foot. It seems the injure is quite serious.” Cliff emphasised the word ‘serious’, but Rick was in too much pain to notice he was being sarcastic. “I can take a look at it for you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? I can at least get you some ice. It’s a long walk from the kitchen to the sofa.”

“Oh right, get in then.”

Lying on the sofa, Ricked first asked Cliff to get ice for his Margarita, which, of course, he also asked Cliff to make later. “I need to drink something.” That was what Rick said, and Cliff made a face where Rick couldn’t see.

“Make it two,” Rick shouted, “one for you.”

“Sure.”

“And can you also play some music,” added Rick.

Cliff had to walk back to the living room. He picked an album from the Royal Guardsman, carefully moving and dropping the needle. Saturated guitar sound glided out from the speaker. He saw Rick close his eyes and swing with the music with part of his body that could still move.

The needle slid in a bit when Cliff came back with two large glasses of Margarita. He chose to sit on the three-seats sofa.

“Thank you.”Rick gulped down the Margarita smoothie. As it went down his stomach, a feeling of coolness travelled through his brain. 

“Do you want to watch something?” Cliff had the remote control in his hand. “ Bounty Law  is on TV today.”

“Nah, I have enough of me running around and jumping in the show.”

Cliff didn't have the heart to remind him that he was the one that fell from the horse and jumped onto another car. Rick’s sprained ankle had nothing to do with shooting whatsoever. He merely frowned at Rick’s reply.

“Oh, I forgot the ice. Be right back.”

“You don’t really need to.”

“I have to. Think about what the crew would say. They need a healthy Rick Dalton. We need a healthy Rick Dalton. Where is the ice? bag?”

“In the cupboard.”

Cliff didn’t come right back as he’d said he would, and Rick swung to the music for a while.

He listened to a couple more songs and was a bit on the edge of his seat, but he couldn’t get up by himself. “Have you found it?” He turned to shout. Cliff stood up suddenly with an ice bag in his hand, waving it to Rick. “I have it right here. Be right back.” He sat where he was sitting and still had the ice bag.

“I thought you were giving it to me.”

“I am.” Cliff patted on his own right knee. “Give me your foot. The injured one.”

“What?”

“Do it. You don’t want to miss the best time to ice your injury.”

“Alright.” Rick had some difficulty in raising his left foot and took a while to do so. Cliff almost told him to drop the act. He sprained his ankle and raising his foot should not cause any pain and there was no audience here. His 100 dollar shoe was on top of Cliff’s knee. He put the ice bag down and took it off Rick’s foot. The shoelace tangled so Cliff took some time to untangle it and untie the shoe. Rick let go of a long hiss. Cliff pretended he didn’t hear that and then carefully made the shoe loose. Rick continued to hiss until his shoe dropped on the floor.

“Ha!” He yelled.

Cliff ignored him, focusing on Rick's swollen ankle. He could imagine this made Rick think he’d broken his foot. It didn’t look pretty. He removed Rick’s sock and tossed it aside. The ankle seemed to be angrily red. He took the ice and glanced at Rick, who simply nodded while biting his lower lip and holding the empty glass tightly. Cliff placed the ice gently on the swollen part.

“Ahhhhh,” Rick yelled at the same time.

“Does it hurt?”

“…I thought it would.”

Drops of water started to emerge outside the ice bag. Cliff wiped them off before they could drop to the floor.

“How long do you think I should ice the injury?”

Cliff shrugged. “Five minutes? Ten minutes? How are you feeling?”

“…Good. Actually this is probably the best part of the day.” Rick smiled. “If I knew icing the injury feels this good, I’d probably sprain my ankle everyday.” He sunk back into his chair, still swinging to the music.

“Please don’t do that. I don’t think the producer or the director would like that.”

“Fair enough.”

When the record player stopped playing, Cliff caught another drop of water. His index finger glided through Rick’s sole, going towards the toes until the drop of water disappeared at the tip of the big toe. Then he realised what he’d done was inappropriate. He’d heard people compared foot massage to sex. Suddenly, he was not the Cliff that feared nothing. He didn’t want to look at Rick or know what Rick would say about what just happened. Or whether he noticed anything at all. He let the next drop of water fall on what obviously was a pricy carpet. 

“What are you doing?”

“Foot massage. I thought it would loosen you up a bit?” Had Cliff looked at Rick now, he would have seen a sincere look that he’d never seen before on his employer’s face. Alcohol no longer lingered in Rick’s eyes, but he didn't say anything. Cliff took that as a yes. He hesitantly touched Rick’s sole with his palm and rubbed the centre of it with his thumb forth and back, waiting for Rick to say something. The movie star literally yelled at anything, but when Cliff touched his foot, he was completely silent. That was odd.

You have to stop. Cliff told himself. This was too much. He sort of wished Royal Guardsman had continued singing. 

“Let me start the record player again.”

“Nah,” Rick waved his hand. “It’s relaxing enough.” 

Cliff continued to work his fingers on Rick’s sole with great hesitation. He caressed his callus covered foot. Two thumbs made circles in a clockwise direction at the bottom of the sole. He didn’t dare to put too much pressure. His fingers danced on Rick’s sole gently. He thought of the way Rick swung to the music and finally looked up to his boss for the first time after he started this whole foot massage thing. Rick closed his eyes with his head tilting back and neck resting on the back of the sofa. When he said “it’s relaxing enough”, he wasn’t lying. Cliff was mesmerised. His fingers gently caressed through the instep, which was smoother than Cliff had thought. Every time he moved his fingers, he held his breath. Everything froze. 

From time to time, Rick made some noises that would have easily gone unnoticed but Cliff didn’t let them.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Oh… No… It’s nice… I mean it feels really nice.”

Rick put the other foot on Cliff’s knee and said nothing. He knew what to do. His expensive shoe and sock dropped on the floor. Rick closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Cliff had one hand on each foot, trying to give them equal amount of attention. He felt Rick sunk a bit more and got closer to him. His right foot was alomst at Cliff’s chest. He had to handle it with both of his hands. He glanced at Rick, who still had his eyes closed. He had no choice but to massage Rick’s right foot. He got some water from the outside of the ice bag in his hands before he started rubbing Rick’s right foot. The icy cold water made Rick drew a breath. He had to open his eyes and see what was happening. Cliff didn’t give up this chance to look directly to Rick’s eyes. 

“… It… Might be a bit too cold.”

“Sorry.” 

Cliff felt he might have looked too mean. Rick wanted to turn his face away but didn’t. 

“Cliff…”

“How about this?” He didn’t take his eyes off Rick when he said that. Rick appeared to have no idea what Cliff was talking about. Cliff lowered his head to give Rick a few seconds to figure it out. He wanted to back off, but Cliff had already grabbed his foot and held it up until his jaw touched Rick’s foot. Cliff was still looking at Rick when he held out his tongue. He felt his insane heartbeats and Rick’s warm foot. His tongue then travelled up Rick’s sole as they both watched it happen.

“It’s not too cold this way.” He had to give himself some credit for staying calm after that.

“Ah… yes… I mean… Yes… It’s warmer.” Rick blushed a little.

Cliff wiped away his own saliva and now made circles in a counter-clockwise direction, thinking hard about all the foot massages he’d watched before. After taking care of the sole, he held up the entire foot to his face and sucked on the big toe before Rick could say anything. Cliff’s left hand gently massaged the other four toes at the same time. A moan he had never heard before escape Rick’s mouth. He didn't let go of Rick’s toes, but tilted his head up a little to look at Rick, who gripped the arm of the sofa tightly and arched back. Cliff’s tongue glided through the toe tip and opened his mouth wider and swallowed two toes. Rick couldn’t pretend nothing was happening any more. His right foot jumped in Cliff’s hands like fish out of water. He turned his eyes to Cliff, who was now avoiding his gaze. Rick followed Cliff’s gaze and looked at his own ankle, nothing special there except that it wasn’t very hairy—Ricky once doubted his own masculinity because of his not hairy body. Cliff’s hand was now at the place where his instep and shin met and Rick looked at that place too. His index and middle fingers moved like tiny people dancing, tickling Rick a little. But what really tickled Rick’s mind was Cliff’s tongue. After leaving the first two toes, it moved to the other three. Little kisses dotted on the place where toes and sole met. His mouth then moved down to the centre of the sole. Cliff’s lips wiped away the saliva he'd left earlier. Rick curled his toes and let out of a long moan. It started to get much warmer, the heat from where they touched each other spread through their bodies.

Cliff held Rick’s right foot carefully in both hands as if it was the one that got injured.

“What?” Cliff looked at Rick through his own toes. 

“Ah… I… Nothing… I mean… This… Is…” Cliff had seen on several occasion where Rick wasn’t able to say anything, usually on the set, and then he’d get very mad at himself.

But not this time. Rick sat up and say, “Can you… Can we… Try this again? This…”

“Foot massage?”

“Umm… No… Um… Yes, foot massage, like this one.” Rick emphasised on “like this one”.

“Sure.” Rick couldn’t see the way Cliff smirked.

“After my ankle heals.”

“Sure. Anything you say.” With that, Cliff patted on Rick’s shin. 


End file.
